


The Usual Stake

by baroque_mongoose



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_mongoose/pseuds/baroque_mongoose
Summary: A tiny ficlet from when several of the Girl Genius characters were students in Paris.  It's set in the pre-canon devised by Overlord_Bethany.





	The Usual Stake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overlord_Bethany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/gifts).



> Having read one of Bethany's little stories, I found myself wondering what "the usual stake" was between Colette and Wooster. And then I thought... it's obvious, isn't it? They're in Paris. It has to involve chocolate somewhere. *grin*

Ardsley Wooster inclined his head in a little bow. "So," he observed, "you win this time, I think."

Colette Voltaire blinked. "You're very gentlemanly, Wooster, but how do you work that out? I was just about to concede that _you_ had won."

"But Tarvek didn't get blamed this time," Wooster pointed out earnestly. "Therefore, as I see it, he wins; which means you win."

"Pfft," said Colette, with a smile. "I'll grant you he didn't get blamed. But he didn't exactly win the argument with Gil, did he?"

"Oh, come now. Nobody ever wins an argument with Gil. If you're going to use that as your criterion, I shall have to stop playing this game out of courtesy." He paused. "And that would be a pity. One can always buy one's own, but, still..."

Colette grinned. "I know! Come with me."

Wooster, with a hint of a shrug, followed his friend to the Café Insomnie. Yvon was on duty that afternoon; he was a little dark wiry Breton with an accent that was impenetrable to most of the students. He was on friendly terms with both Colette and Wooster because they were among the few people who could easily understand him.

"So," he said, as they entered. "Who is buying today?"

"Both of us," Colette replied. "We both won our bet today, and we both lost. So... one _pain au chocolat_ , please, Yvon. For my friend here."

Wooster broke into a huge smile. "And another, please... for _my_ friend _here_."

Yvon laughed. "You two are crazy. But in a good way."

Wooster raised an eyebrow. "This city is full of sparks, and you think we're crazy, Yvon?"

The Breton laughed again. "I did say in a _good_ way."


End file.
